


petty theft

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scar kisses, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: In which Deke borrows his boyfriend's clothes
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	petty theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "stealing clothes"

Deke settled deeper under the blankets, his laptop settled on his stomach while a movie played to fill the quiet in the bedroom. If every day off could be like this, he'd never go back to work, especially with what the plans for the rest of the day involved. Comfortable and happy, he didn't look away from the screen until he heard the shower turn off beyond the bathroom door, and even then it was only when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, babe? Do you know what happened to my clothes? I thought I put the whole pile on the back of the toilet."

After a moment of hesitation, he slipped further under the fluffy blankets on their bed, doing his best to make sure the very clothes he was being questioned about were covered up. In his defense, the apartment was cold, and his own t-shirts weren't quite as soft and warm as the shirt and cardigan he'd taken from the bathroom. The boxers were technically his own, but they'd swapped owners so many times since they'd moved in together that it didn't really matter who wore them. He'd taken the jeans that had been in the pile, too, but they'd been discarded on the floor with his own clothes before he got comfortable in the first place. Between the borrowed clothes and blankets around him, he was able to all but cocoon himself in the smell of  _ Trevor,  _ and it made the lazy afternoon even better than it already was.

"Uh... no, I don't know where they went. Maybe they fell?"

"They didn't fall, Deke, that's the first place I checked." The door swung open to reveal the very boyfriend he'd robbed, still damp from his shower with a towel around his waist. It was a pleasant sight that only added to the warm feeling in his gut, that peace he only achieved in these perfect, domestic moments. "Are you  _ sure _ you don't know where  _ all of my clothes _ just magically disappeared to?"

Deke shook his head with a small shrug, staying burrowed under the blankets while the movie continued to play. His lingering gaze wasn't a secret, not when he flickered his gaze from Trevor's abs, to his face, and back again, and he knew it would be noticed. "Do you really  _ need _ clothes?"

_ "Deke..." _

"Okay, so I'm wearing your clothes." He didn't even try to hide the fact while he sat up, pausing the movie so that he could close his laptop and set it aside a safe distance away. "To be fair, your sweater is way more comfortable than a real coat when I'm trying to lay down and watch a movie, and it was already out, so I didn't have to dig in your drawer for it."

Trevor rolled his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head while he stayed in the bathroom doorway. It wasn't exactly the first time one of his sweaters had been  _ borrowed,  _ but normally he stopped at just the sweater, and didn't take the entire pile of what was meant to be worn after a shower. "Yeah, I figured that when everything was missing. Can I have my clothes back, please?"

Shaking his head, he sank back into the blankets with a small frown. "No. I stole them, fair and square. They're mine, now."

"So, if I steal them  _ back,  _ would that be fair?"

Deke felt his face grow warm, blinking at the implication behind the words and taking a deep breath. He hadn't exactly anticipated the turn of events that had occurred, his boyfriend approaching the bed and pulling the blankets away. It probably only added to the situation, the fact that he was in underwear and oversized clothes, but all it meant was that his body's reactions were all the more obvious. "Yeah... yeah, that would be pretty fair..."

With a small smirk, Trevor grabbed the cardigan's hem to gently tug him closer across the sheets. He didn't waste any time, getting the soft fabric down Deke's arms so that it could be added to the haphazard pile on the floor, the dampness from his shower just enough to drip down from his hair and onto his shoulders.

"This is taking too long..."

Deke moved to grab the bottom of the stolen shirt, stopping when fingers grabbed his arm to stop him. "That's  _ cheating,  _ babe. I have to steal the clothes back, remember? That's the only way it'll be  _ fair." _

With a sigh, he laid back in the pillows and let the shirt ride up to reveal his abdomen. It didn't take long for lips to find the newest silvery scar on his abdomen, where the blue shrike blade had found its way through his skin over a year before, kisses making it easy to forget the pain he'd been through, the fear they'd both felt that day. When the kisses to his skin stopped long enough for either of them to move, the soft shirt he'd temporarily stolen was added to the pile. And then, all that separated them was a pair of boxers and a towel that was already starting to slip.


End file.
